The Shifter
by Sunshine in a Dark Heart
Summary: Suze meets Paul before she Meets Jesse. will she fall in love with him and his charms, or will Jesse be able to win her heart over and convince to Suze what type of guy Paul really is...
1. chapter 1

_This starts a couple hours before the 1st book, when Suze is getting on the plane to fly to California. What would happen if Suze met Paul, before she met Jesse? For all of you Jesse lovers, you might not like this one, 'because I still don't know who I want to end up with Suze. _

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, Meg Cabot does. I said it, so now you can't sue me)

**Chapter 1:**

"Oh Suze, I am going to miss you so much."

"I know, Grandma, I'm going to miss you too, and you cooking." We laughed as we hugged each other. When I let go I looked over at Gina. She had an extremely sour expression on her face.

"I'm still not happy about this, Susannah." I gave her the same look back.

"What, you think that I am?" I said sarcastically. She walked over and pulled me into a hug.

Gina, the only friend that I ever had, thank you very much to that one little secret that I have: the ability to see ghosts. You might think that it is cool to see the dead, but it isn't. I am a mediator. My job is to help lost souls move on to where ever it is that they are supposed to go after they die. Unfortunately, some ghosts don't want to go, leaving me no choice, but to result to violence. Now let me tell you, you are considered some what of a freak when you are battling invisible things.

Every one knew to stay away from me since I was always talking to myself and stuff. Except Gina, she was different. She stuck by my side since we were little. My best friend and now I'm being forced to move to the other side of the continent, to California. I have to leave my life in New York behind, which I guess the only thing I'm going to miss is Gina and my grandma. And my dad too, of course, but I shouldn't be counting him. I mean he's dead, but he still stuck around, popping up here and there. I tried to get him to move on, but he refused. I just hope now that mom remarried, that he will move on.

"Suze, we're going to call each other, we're going to write each other. And,"

"We're going to visit each other." I said, completing the phrase that she had been saying ever since my mom had gotten engaged to Andy. 

"Good, you've got it down." Gina said with a laugh, though I could tell that she was about to cry. Hey, it was better than my grandma, who was already crying. 

"Ok, ok you guys. If I don't go now, I'm going to miss my plane." I said, noticing the boarding call that they had just made. I walked over to the flight attendant and handed her my ticket. 

"Thank you miss." I nodded and continued forward. 

"Hey Suze!" I turned around and looked at Gina who had a really big smile on her face. 

"I think that you're going to enjoy this flight." She said with a glance to her right. I looked to the same area as her and saw what she was talking about. I saw an incredibly cute guy heading towards our gate. I gave a little laugh, knowing that with my luck I would be sitting between a bunch of old people. Plus I wouldn't have a chance with him anyway, or so I thought.

I was sitting in my seat, staring out the window waiting for the plane to take off. I had thankfully gotten a window seat, and there was no one sitting next to me yet. Thinking about what type of ghosts I was going to encounter in California, I didn't hear him sit next to me.

"Any thing interesting out there?" it was the guy that Gina had pointed out to me. He was even cuter close up and about my age from the looks of it. The best part about it all, out of all the seats, he had chosen to sit next to me. Even though there was that seat in between us.

"Um, not really." I said, trying to make my voice as smooth as possible

"You seemed realy interested in what ever it was you were looking a." he told me

"I was thinking." I said. 

"Hmm, ok, well I'm Paul Slater. You are?" he said as he stuck his hand out.

"Susannah Simon" I replied as I shook his hand.

"So what were you thinking about?" Paul asked. I paused, trying to decide what to tell him, and he waited for me to answer. 

"I was thinking about what life was going to be like with three step brothers and a step dad." I said giving him a partial truth. 

"So your mom got remarried?" he asked. 

"Yep."

"And you're moving to California?"

"Yep, again" I said, trying to sound cheerful

"Where in California are you moving to?"

 "Carmel, why?" I asked, wondering if we started to play twenty questions without me knowing.

"Because, I have to move from Seattle to Carmel, so I can help take care of my Grandpa. I was just up here in New York to spend some time alone for winter break." 

"Is that right, have you ever been to Carmel before?" I asked 

"Yea, my parents like to stay at the Pebble Beach Hotel. I've been there twice before." 

"I see, so what school will you be attending?"

"Some old mission place, I think it's called Junipero Serra Catholic Academy." he said, seeming uninterested in it.

'I think I'm going to the same place, I can't remember for sure, but I know that it was at some old mission." Just then a ghost materialized in to the seat between Paul and me. I stifled a scream and held my hand, so I wouldn't smack my father. That's correct. Here I am on my way to a new home, and my dad, who was supposed to be in his next life, was sitting next to me. I couldn't ask him what he was doing here, since Paul was right there, so I kept my mouth shut and starred at the seat in front of me hoping that Paul wouldn't notice anything.odd.

"Susannah, are you sure that you're all right about this moving thing, because I'm still completely against it." I gave a little snort. Did he seriously expect me to answer that in front of Paul? Ok, I have to act normal. This was going to be someone at my school, don't want to make bad first impressions.

"So what's Carmel like?" I said trying to act normal. I looked over at Paul, and for the first time noticed that he was studding my dad. How is that possible? 

"Hello young man, what's your name?" my dad said extending his hand to Paul as if he was still alive.

"Paul" he replied in a lower voice as he shook my dad's hand. I can't believe it. Am I dreaming? Here is this completely hot guy, who can see ghosts. "I'm guessing you must be Suze's father, but I don't think that you should be here."

"Of course I should be here. It's where my daughter is. That's the reason I'm still here, and don't you think that you can get rid of me, Suze has been trying for years." All the sudden I started laughing, this was too much. I looked out my window to try to gain focus, that didn't do much. Apparently we had already taken off, how did I miss that? I looked at my watch; we have been in the air for about twenty minutes. Ok, not going to ask. I looked back to my dad and Paul.

"I can't believe that I'm sitting here talking to another mediator. I started to think that I was the only one." This time Paul was the one to start laughing.

"I'm not exactly a mediator; I'm a little bit stronger than that. That is how I knew that you were one, I sensed it. If you weren't than I wouldn't have started talking to your dad. And trust me, were not the only ones." A big smile crossed my face. I turned to my dad praying that he would leave.

"Dad, I promise that I'm fine. Now go, I'll talk to you when I get to Carmel. And feel free to move on"

"Alright, alright. I'll go now. I love you Suze." 

"I love you too" I said as he dematerialized. I looked at Paul, who was studding me with a slight a smile on his face.

"Is that always how you get rid of ghosts?" he said with a laugh

"No, not really." We talked the whole five hour flight about different ghosts that we had encountered. Some of the stuff he said was really interesting, but I got the feeling he was leaving something out. Next thing I know, our plan started to descend. Paul looked over at me. 

"Hey Suze, tomorrow night, do you want to go explore Carmel with me. It's our last night be fore we have to go back to school, might as well enjoy ourselves."

"I'd love to, hold on a sec." I reached down in to my bag, and pulled out a pen, and my Address book. I flipped open to where I had written my phone number. Then copied it down to a blank sheet of paper and handed it to Paul.

"This is my number." I said 

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what time I'll pick you up." Everyone started getting up as the plane pulled up to gate 4b. I was so happy, I felt like singing. I have a date tomorrow, with a mediator too. We walked off of the plane, and I heard my mom screaming my name, even if she wasn't yelling, I would have seen them any way. Dopey and Doc were holding up a big sign that read_ Welcome Home, Susannah_. I felt my Cheeks go read. "Oh god"

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone about it. I'll see you tomorrow." Paul said. He gave me a comforting smile, which I returned, and then he walked away to the exit. Ok maybe this won't turn out too bad. I already had a date for tomorrow. ME, Susannah Simon, had a date. This will definitely work out, at least after I burn that damn sign


	2. chapter 2

 Thank you all for the reviews, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've had a lot to do. Just know this for the future: I will always update my stories no matter how long it takes. So, on with the story.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Chapter 2**

My mom and Andy were explaining to me about all the stuff in my room. It was a great room, and I could tell that they had put a lot of work in it. There was just this one little thing that this room could definitely do with out. Sitting on the chair that was built in to the window, was a guy of nineteen or twenty. Of course I was the only one who could see him seeing that he was dead. See, every where I go, the ghosts fallow. Don't they have like some sort of mediator holiday? 

"Thank you, Andy. The room is wonderful." If only that ghost would leave. "I guess I'm going to unpack now." Mom bent over and gave me a hug. "Ok, Suzie, I'm glad that you like your room, we'll be downstairs making dinner. If you need any help just give us a call." They left me with my entire luggage to get settled. 

I walked over to the window and stared at the guy. He wasn't exactly looking at me, he had his eyes closed and appeared to be deep in thought, so he didn't see me. I shook my head and sat on my bed. "So who are you?"

This seemed to startle the ghost, he looked around the room and then back to me when he noticed that no one else was in the room. "Are you talking to me?" His voice had a hint of a Spanish accent in it. He was wearing very old fashioned clothes, so I guessed that he was he was killed around the 1850's, when this house was built. He was actually pretty cute too, but I still think that Paul was hotter. 

"Yes I'm talking to you, do you see anyone else in this room?" now normally I'm not this antsy, but I to change, I had been in this outfit since six this mourning. Not only that, but I was tired. 

"How is it that you can see me?" why does every one have to ask that question? "Because I'm a mediator, I help ghosts move on to the next life. In order to do that I have to be able to see them." He sat there starring at me and I couldn't help but wonder how Paul would have taken care of this.

"Look we have to figure out why it is you are still here, so why don't we start at when you died."

"And why do we have to figure it out?" this guy asked me. I should probably find out his name.

"Because we can't exactly have you staying here, now can we." he seemed to take this in but I could be wrong.

"What's your name? I heard that lady call you Suzie" he asked me. "It's Susannah, don't call me Suzie" I hate when people call me Suzie, unless it's my mom. "I'm Jesse." He said

"Ok Jesse lets figure out why you haven't moved on yet."

"What if I don't want to go?" Jesse asked. "Well you're going to have to. This is my room, and I can't have a male living here too." Was it this hard for Paul to get rid of a ghost? 

"I have lived here for the past 150 years, why would I want to go?" I hate the stubborn ghost, who cares how cute this guy might be. He can't stay here. 

"You're not meant to be here. You're supposed to move on after you die." Jesse started laughing after I said this. I don't know why that was so funny, but it got me mad. I didn't want to hit this guy, not yet at least. So I just gave him a warning kick in the shin, instead. That got him to be quiet. He looked up at me, and he actually looked scared. I mean the guy hasn't been touched in a hundred and fifty years, you would be scared too. I took this to my advantage. 

"Look, I'm going to go downstairs for the rest of the night, when I get back you better be gone." I felt like a big jerk as I walked out of that room, I hadn't meant to be so horrible. I walked down stars and found Doc setting the table. Andy walked out of the kitchen caring a plate of something that smelled delicious. "I was just about to call you down. Dinner is ready."

Dinner was something else, let me tell you. It was like eating dinner with three pigs, and two other humans. I mean you should see my step brothers eat! I was surprised that I was actually able to eat. After dinner, we all helped to clear the table. I was surprised when Sleepy said that he had to go off to work.

"When did sle… I mean Jake get a job?" I asked.

"He's had it for a while, saving up to buy a new car." My mom said as she raced to answer the phone that was ringing. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Dopey was putting in a movie, and I figured that watching a movie with him was better than going up to my room. 

"Suze, the phone's for you." My mom yelled. That's odd, who would be calling me. Gina was most likely out on a date since it was Saturday, it must be grandma calling to make sure that I made it ok. I walked in to the kitchen and saw mom with this huge smile, ok, maybe it's not grandma. "Hello?"

"Hey Suze, its Paul" that explains mom's big smile.

"Hey, I thought you said that you were going to call tomorrow." Well, he had said it, and I thought something might be wrong. "I know, but I couldn't wait, is that ok?" he said. He sounded like a little child, so I couldn't help but laugh. "it's perfectly fine."

"Good, I was thinking about picking you up around nine thirty tomorrow morning so we could go out to breakfast. We would have an earlier start and more time to walk around if we need it." 

"Sounds great, hold on one second." I said then set the phone down on the counter. I went over to my mom and made sure that we weren't doing anything tomorrow morning. "No, Suzie, why do you ask." My mom replied "is it okay if I go out to breakfast with a friend?" a slight smile peeked on her face. I knew she would like the idea. "Of course dear." I went back to the phone.

"I'm guessing you are going to need directions up to my house?"

"Yea, but just give me your street address. I don't think you've lived here long enough to give me full directions. I'll get them off of the web." He said with a laugh. "Gee, thanks, I may have just moved here, but it doesn't mean that I don't know my way around." A complete lie. "Uh, uh, what ever you say." I gave Paul my address, not even bothering giving him directions.

"See you tomorrow then, Suze."

"Bye Paul. Nine thirty, right?" I asked "Right. Good night Suze."

"Night" I said, then hung up. I walked back to the couch. I had missed the beginning of the movie but it wasn't a movie I really liked any way. As it turns out I fell asleep shortly after any way. Andy came and woke me up about at about ten. "Why don't you go up to bed? You've had a big day." I nodded my head and went up to my room. To my advantage it was empty. I got out my pajamas and went into my bathroom. You can't be too careful, how am I to know that Jesse won't materialize in right I front of me while I was getting dressed. 

I went back out to my bed and got under my covers. I clapped my hands; yes Andy even installed clap-on clap-off lights. I then fell strait into a wonderful land of dreams.


	3. chapter 3

They like me they really like me *slaps hand over heart, with big goofy smile on face* sorry, I had to get that out. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm getting these chapters up as fast as I can, but I also have four other stories that I'm writing, tones of poetry that I will eventually get posted up, a pile of books calling me to read them, and homework so yea…on with the story. 

* ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~*  ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up to find myself shivering. When did I go to Antarctica? I quickly raced over to my window and shut it. Great, all of my sweatshirts are all in my bags. I slipped on the leather jacket that I had warn on the plane and glanced at the clock. It's six, which leaves me with three and a half hours until Paul comes. Might as well unpack and find an outfit to wear.

Mom had already unpacked all the boxes I had shipped down, so I only have four bags to unpack. As I was unpacking, I came across my favorite top. It's a baby blue halter top that I had bought last summer with Gina. I grabbed a black skirt and headed towards my private bathroom. 

After taking my shower, getting dressed, and doing all those other feminine things that you do before a date. I had thirty minutes to spare. I pulled out a Cosmo magazine I had bought at the New York air port. I hadn't gotten a chance to read it since I was talking to Paul the whole time. I turned to a section about good makeup tips and started reading. Hey, now that I actually might have a boyfriend, it doesn't hurt to read about it.

I was getting really into the article when Ricky Marten showed up. "Jesse, I thought that I told you, you can't stay here." I was rude to him yesterday, so I said this as nice as I could. Need I remind you, though, that words like that never exactly come out nicely. 

"Si, querida, you did." He walked over and sat on my window seat. What does he think he's doing, and what exactly did he just say. I got the 'si' part, but what was that other word. "What are you reading?" I can't believe this guy. 

"Look, I'm trying to be as nice as I can here. Can you please try to understand that I can't have a male living in the same room as me?" He seemed to think about this for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"Querida, I can't just leave the place that I've lived for the past century. I'll give you as much privacy as I can give, but that's the best I can offer." He said this liked he had planned this out. At least he had been thinking about it.

The doorbell rang, and I got up, knowing that it would be Paul. "We'll talk about this later, but let me say now: don't call me things in Spanish."

"Susie! Your friends here!" mom did not just call me that, with Paul here, did she? Great. "bye." I said to Jesse, and then left to head down the stairs. Paul was standing in the entryway, talking to my mom. How embarrassing, can't she like, go back to the kitchen or something. "hey Paul" I said, drawing his attention up to me. I smiled, but he didn't return it. "That's who your going out with?" I turned around to face Jesse. He so, did not just fallow me out here. 

"Mom, you can go back to the kitchen now." I know that I would pay foe that, but I couldn't exactly start talking to no one could eye? I waited till mom was out of the room, acting as normal as possible, then turned back towards Jesse. "What happened to the whole Privacy thing we were just talking about like, three minutes ago?" Paul hadn't moved from downstairs and thankfully hadn't said anything. "What does it matter, it's not like he can see me." Jesse shot back.

"Jesse, I hate to break it to you, but Paul here can see you. He's a mediator too." Jesse seemed to take this in. 

"God Suze, you sure do know how to attract those ghosts" Paul was now standing on the stair below me, and surprisingly, he was laughing. "I'm Paul Slater, and you are?" he said as he stuck his hand out to Jesse. "Jesse De Silva." He was a little hesitant to shake his hand at first, but he did. This was all way to weird for me.

"Jesse I told you that I would talk to you about this later. Now, I'm hungry, I want to go eat, so if it's ok with the two of you, I think we should be going." To my surprise, Jesse dematerialized out of the room.

"I'll take that as yes, shall we go then?" Paul said. I said yes and we headed out of the house. "Bye mom!" I shouted as I closed the door to the house. When I got outside there was a black Porsche. "That's your car?" I asked 

"Yep, my grandfather got it for me so I wouldn't be stuck up at the house all the time." As Paul opened the door for me, I couldn't help but think that Paul's family must be rich.

"So where are we going to go eat?" I asked as Paul started driving down the street. 

"The Plaza Grill, they have the best pancakes you have ever tasted." 

"Great, my one weakness." Hey it was true. 

"So I see you have an unexpected roommate." Paul said

"He isn't that bad, just refuses to move on." I said with a sigh. Oh, great, now I was protecting Jesse.

"Do you now how long he's been here, it seems like he must have died over a hundred years ago." Paul said as he worked to avoid hitting any pedestrians, that were out an there morning walks. 

"There lies the problem. He says that he doesn't want to go since he's lived in that house for a hundred and fifty years." Paul pulled the car into a parking lot, and turned to face me.

"You know, there is an easier way to get rid of him."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~* *~ *~* *~* *~* *~** *~* *~* *~

Ok, thought that would be a good place to leave it. Next chapter will most likely be from Paul's P.O.V. so what 'easier way' do you think he has in mind. I'm sure you guys all know, but it's Suze's reaction that I'm going to try to figure out. So tell me your ideas, comments, etc. Also, 9:30 I realize is pretty late for a 'morning walk' but I'm a major night owl, and the idea of getting up early gives me a major headache. (in my world, getting up early is against the law.) Ok, well go press that little button, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

Hey to all of my reviewers- you are the best. **Perfect-match:** my biggest pet peeve is when people don't finish there stories. So I promise that I will complete it. if it takes a while for me to update I'm sorry in advance! And as for the spelling errors: Well forgive me. I usually type these up in the middle of the night like I'm doing now, so your destined to run into them (sorry)  **Every one else who reviewed:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. But I was finishing up a Fairy Tale that I was writing. Feel free to read it *winks* and also I just changed this whole story line and where it will end. All of you jesse lovers will despise me, but I promise there will be a sequel to make everything better. (I have no idea how many chapters are left for this. I only know how I want this story to end.) I'll give you more details on the sequel at the end of 'the shifter'

On with the story

**********************************************************************

_Previously on The Shifter:_

"So I see you have an unexpected roommate." Paul said

"He isn't that bad, just refuses to move on." I said with a sigh. Oh, great, now I was protecting Jesse.

"Do you now how long he's been here, it seems like he must have died over a hundred years ago." Paul said as he worked to avoid hitting any pedestrians that were out on their morning walks. 

"There lies the problem. He says that he doesn't want to go since he's lived in that house for a hundred and fifty years." Paul pulled the car into a parking lot, and turned to face me.

"You know, there is an easier way to get rid of him."

**Chapter4:**

I stared at Paul for a second. "the easiest way possible is to talk to them, and well ghost don't always listen to you." I said bluntly. He gave a little laugh. His smile was so welcoming and friendly and…perfect. I loved it.

"Do you remember when we were on the plane and you said that I was a mediator?" I nodded my head "do you remember how I responded?" I was always a little curious about that, but I chose to ignore it at the time, I was so excited that I wasn't the only one out there that could see ghosts. 

"You laughed and said that you weren't exactly a mediator." I watched as Paul nodded then grew really serious. 

"I'm a mediator in the way that I can see and talk to ghosts. But I also have other talents that make me what is called a shifter." He opened the car door and stepped out. "I don't know about you, but I came here to get something to eat." He walked over and let me out. "aren't you going to elaborate on this whole shifter thing?" he smiled again

"yes, but right now, I'm starving. So let's go get something to eat, then we will discuss it after breakfast. But keep your mouth shut, who knows what would happen if someone over heard us talking." He offered his hand to me, and I took it. he was right. It would just have to wait. We started walking up to the restraint and of the sudden I noticed something: Paul and I were still holding hands.

~*~

All through out breakfast Paul and I had made small talk. Talking about our families, and stuff that we hadn't mention on the plane. I had heard some funny stories about his little brother Jack. Paul had mentioned him to me on the plane, but he told me today that Jack was a mediator. He didn't say much about it, but I figured that was because we were still in public. Paul was right when he said that this place had the best pancakes. They basically melt in your mouth. But that whole time I knew that we both had one major thing on our minds. Shifting. Don't ask me how I knew that Paul was thinking about it to, I just knew. 

"Do you still want to know about shifters?" Paul asked once we were back in the car. 

"you bet" did he even have to ask? He started driving again, heading in the direction of the beach. "well shifters have a few more powers than mediators. For starters, we can sense when there are other mediators and shifters around us. That is how I knew that you were one. we can also have extraordinary strength and we heal faster. But you need that last part, do to the shifters job." 

"What exactly is the shifter's job?" it was funny how I related to the strength part, but couldn't mediators have that too. "Shifting of course."  

"and what exactly is shifting?" I asked, noticing that I hadn't been on this road before.

"were on our way to the Big Sur, and that is where I'm going to show you what shifting is. We can also sense emotions really well. So I knew that you were worried about where we were going." Wow, ok. That's good to know. 

"back in ancient Egypt, people used to higher shifters to make sure that there loved ones would move on to their next life. The shifter would find the person if they were still hanging around, and take them up to the shadow land. There the ghost would go on to wherever he was supposed to go. So that is basically what shifters do. They take the ghosts up to the shadow land."

"so what, I'm going to watch you shift when we get to the Big Sur?"

"no, your coming with me" is he crazy, I'm not a shifter, I'm a mediator. I can't shift with him.

We pulled of to the side of the road, and we both got out of the car. I was shocked by the beauty of it all. the waves crashing on the shore, the seagulls flying in the air. It was all so beautiful. "come on, there's a little alcove done these cliffs that are really private." I was a little hesitant at first, I mean how well did I know Paul. 

"Suze, if you are too uncomfortable, we can drive back into town, and explore all the shops. I know how much girls love shopping. But I promise I wont hurt you. It's perfectly safe."  I could tell that he was being completely honest. No bad intentions at all. so I let him lead me to the little alcove. 

"Ok, now shifting is really easy.  All you have to do is picture the shadow land, then you're there. But I'm not going to tell you what it looks like, I'm just going to take you there." He smoothed the sand down, then sat, motioning for me to do the same. "when you shift, only your spirit goes, so your body will remain here. if anyone finds us. They will think we are in a coma, but all of our vital signs will appear normal." 

"so I'm basically going to be going into a coma?" you have to be kidding. "Yep. You might want to lie down so you don't bump your head." 

I laid down, and Paul came down beside me. "give me your hand." He took a hold of my hand, and started to feel a little panicky. "close your eyes and relax." I did as he said, and then I started to feel really light. "open you eyes" I opened my eyes to find myself looking directly at Paul. He had a slight smile on his face, as if he had just accomplished something great. 

"look around you. This is the shadow land." 

****************************************************************

I know that nothing really exciting happened. And I realize how short that was. I'm sorry, but that seemed like a good place to stop. (I have a twisted mind) plus, I need to start typing my next chapter for the necklace.  I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. (at least I hope it will) so go press that little button and review. **My promise to you:** a) more Jesse b)that I'll update ASAP c) that this will get more interesting. 

NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey – I'm supper sorry that my computer has been in the shop. It still is actually. I'm using my mother's at the moment. So let's see if I can get back into this story, and finish it. Also – for anyone who read the necklace. I should be getting a sequel to it up soon, but I promise you it will come. Ok, on with the story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **__**

**_Previously on the shifter:_**

I lay down, and Paul came down beside me. "Give me your hand." He took a hold of my hand, and started to feel a little panicky. "Close your eyes and relax." I did as he said, and then I started to feel really light. "Open you eyes" I opened my eyes to find myself looking directly at Paul. He had a slight smile on his face, as if he had just accomplished something great.  
  
"Look around you. This is the shadow land."

**Chapter 5:  
**  
I noticed how cold it was up here, before anything else. I looked down to see that my feet were buried under a thick layer of fog. After I looked up, expecting to see a ceiling, I was shocked to see millions of stars. I don't know what stunned me more; the fact that it was in the middle of the day, or the fact that these stars were completely foreign to me. They definitely were not the stars that I see when looking up at them at night.  
  
"This is the shadow land?" I asked Paul, who had wrapped his arms around me when he saw that I was shivering. "Yes, it's the first place that you go after you die, unless of course you are one of those few who have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
Right after he said this, a guy in a full out gladiator wardrobe appeared in front of us. "She doesn't belong here." He said talking to Paul as if forgetting that I was right in front if him.  
  
"Don't worry, she's one of us." Paul said, than turned back to me. "Than you meet this guy who will tell you which one of the thousands of doors to choose form." It was then that I noticed that the corridor was lined with doors. Thousands of them beyond the eyes could see. "Each door apparently leads to every ones after life. Each person goes through a different door or something like. This is the guy that is in charge of all of that."  
  
Paul waved his hand to dismiss the gladiator "you can go now. Don't worry." I watched as the guy nodded and dematerialized.  
  
"What's his name?" I asked noticing that Paul had left that little bit of information out.  
  
"I don't know" he said, "he would never tell me his name. That's why I'm always so short with him."  
  
I stepped out of Paul's arms and towards the nearest door. "What's behind these doors?"  
  
Before I could even finish my sentence, Paul had grabbed my hand and pulled me a way form the mysterious doors with a fierce tug.  
  
"You are to never" he said, his face more serious than I had ever seen it before. "Open that door till it is your time. If you do you'll never be able to return. It is one of the only rules up here. That and don't head towards the light."  
  
"Are you serious?" I said recalling that oh so famous line in the exorcist. 'Head towards the light.' A small smile emerged on Paul's lips, just lightly enough for some of the graveness to melt away. "Just seeing if you've seen the movie."  
  
"Who hasn't?"  
  
"Good point. We better be getting back to our bodies. We don't want anyone finding them and think that something is wrong. Plus this place gives me the creeps."  
  
I had to agree with him there. This place got extremely eerie after the first few minutes of shock. Plus the fact that the hallways reminded me of a child hood night-mare that I hadn't thought of for years.  
  
I was holding my mother's hand in my right hand and my father's in my left. We were walking through a park, and it started raining, so mom and dad raced me into this big old brick building with tons of doors, I turned around to reach for my mommy, but she was gone. When I turned around to ask dad where mommy was, he too was gone. I went racing through the hallways screaming for my mommy and daddy, but no one would answer me. I would check all of the doors, but none would open for me. Finally, mom stepped out of a door, crying. She walked up to me, and picked me up repeating the words, 'I'm so sorry, honey.' I asked her where daddy was, noticing his absence. And she would always reply. 'He's gone.'  
  
I had that dream about 8 times the month before my dad died. It's almost like I was seeing the future. My dad went on a walk, never to return, just like in the dream. Funny how things work, don't you think?"  
  
"So take us back." I said, walking back into Paul's arms.  
  
"I was actually thinking that maybe you should take us back."  
  
"What? But I can't do that, I don't know how!" I said, getting more nervous than before. Who knows where we would end up, if I tried to shift us out of here.  
  
"Suze, that's why I'm here, to teach you how to do these things. You are a Shifter, Suze. This is one of the gifts that you were given. Now all you have to do is learn how to use it, along with all of your other abilities."  
  
This is crazy, absolutely crazy. Why in the world does Paul think that I'm a shifter? I'm only a mediator.  
  
"Suze, relax. You're here. Aren't you? You're a Shifter, I promise you."  
  
"How... it's like you were just reading my thoughts."  
  
"One of the powers, you'll learn too. Right now, let's just focus on getting out of here. Just relax and picture the surroundings that we were in before we shifted here. Picture the ocean, and the shore. Picture my body and your body lying right next to each other, you'll do fine."  
  
My head started shacking a no; I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it. "I can't" it came out a whisper. I was afraid to admit, but at least I did. Paul tilted my head up so that I was looking straight into his beautiful reddish brown eyes that reminded me of a mahogany table that my mom used to have before we moved out here to California.  
  
"You can do anything you set your mind to do." He said next thing I know, Paul's lips are on mine. He was kissing me. My first kiss ever was with the hottest guy I had ever seen.  
  
"Now take us back." Paul said, breaking the connection, with a look of longing on his face. "This place gets freakier by the second."  
  
With a little more encouragement I closed my eyes and pictured the beach we were just at. At first I thought that it wasn't working, but then I noticed that I was hearing something other than silence: the waves of the ocean crashing upon the shore. I felt a firm hand entwined with mine and glanced over to see Paul lying next to me. We were indeed back on the beach.  
  
As if sensing my movement, Paul's grip got a little tighter, and he said with a guilty tone in his voice. "I forgot to tell you about the headaches, sorry." Just as I was about to say what headaches, a splitting pain shot through my head.  
  
"I'm guessing you're talking about that headache."  
  
"It comes after every time that you shift, I always forget about it though. Suze, I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you."  
  
"I've been through worse."  
  
"I have some Advil in the car, but from past experience, getting up right after shifting just makes it worse."  
  
"Fair enough." I said, and moved just a slight so I could rest my head on top of Paul's shoulder. I was a little nervous at first that Paul would think I was a freak and reject me or something, but when Paul wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer, all doubt melted away.  
  
"You'll never look like a freak to me." Paul said and then kissed the top of my forehead as I closed my eyes to try to rid the pain in my head.  
  
Something was tickling my feet. I looked up to see a big black dog hovering over us. I heard someone give a loud whistle. The dog's owner I'm guessing since the dog went running off. It took me a minuet to realize that I had dozed off at the beach. At least Paul was still there. I could feel that his arm was still around me. How long had I been asleep for? My head wasn't hurting anywhere near as bad as it was before I fell asleep.  
  
"Paul." I looked up to his face to see that he was in fact sleeping. Knowing that we had been here longer than intended, I lightly shook his shoulders.  
  
"Paul. Wake up."  
  
"uh, sorry, I guess I dozed off."  
  
"it's okay, I did too. Do you know what time it is?" I watched him pull out a cell phone from his pocket. And look at it. "it's almost two, we've been asleep for about 2 hours. What time did you need to be home by?"  
  
"about six or so to be home for dinner"  
  
"how about we go get some Advil and a hamburger for lunch, than I'll take you home. I have to get some things done before school starts tomorrow."  
  
"deal" I said as Paul got up and pulled me with him. We walked back to his car talking about how we were both anxious about school the next day.  
  
"well, at least it wont be too lonely knowing that you're somewhere in the school."  
  
"hey if we're lucky, we'll have a class together."  
  
"you still got that headache?" Paul asked as he opened up the passenger door for me to get in.  
  
"yeah, but it's no where near as bad as it used to be." He started laughing, and shut my door, making sure not to shut any body parts in with it. Which, I'll assure you hurts like heck. I watched Paul as he stopped to get something out of the trunk of his car. When he slid back into the driver's seat, he handed me a bottle of water and two pills. "take these, it'll help."  
  
"it won't kill me will, or get me high or anything, will it?" I said a little skeptical. Paul snorted and looked at me like I had lost it.  
  
"you've lived in New York for too long. And unless the Advil Company decided to add some new, unknown ingredient, it's perfectly fine."  
  
He started the car and headed back towards town. "you did a good job up there, Suze."  
  
"How long have you been going up there?" I had realized that he hadn't told me much about his Shifter history.  
  
"A couple of years."  
  
"how did you find out about it?" I asked, trying to get more information out of him.  
  
"I had found a couple of articles about the subject, so with some more research; I learned what I know now. Though there is still a lot to learn." He glanced over at me with an intense gaze. "Suze, will you let me teach you what I know about being a shifter?"  
  
I knew that this was a giant proposal, but the longing that I had in me to find out everything about Shifters and Mediators answered his question for me.  
  
"yes."  
  
"Glad to hear that. Now let's go get something to eat." I looked up to see that we were in front of another restaurant. Paul was getting out of the car and headed my way to open up the door for me. We walked into the restaurant, hand in hand. After we finished eating, Paul brought me back to my house. I walked up stairs happy to find my room empty, and just relaxed, thinking about everything that had happened today with Paul. At dinner, I was bombarded with questions about how I liked California, about Paul, and about how I was feeling about school this morning. I thought that it was going to be no big deal, just another day at school, even though it was in a new school on the other side of the continent. But I never really knew how I was feeling till I woke up the next morning.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888  
  
Ok, so I'm finally updating. My computer is still in the shop – borrowing one again, so I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try to ASAP. As for now. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas, tell me. I might just use them. Though I have an ending for this, and it's staying that way. so, yeah, review people. - Sky


	6. chapter 6

Sorry all for the fact that my computer is crap – but good news – I'm at my grandma's house where I have better access to a computer – so more chance of updates!! Thank you all for staying with me – and for those of you that care – I should be starting the long awaited sequel to the necklace this week (I know I'm happy) so on with the chapter….

**CHAPTER 6 - **i think

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. It took me took me a minute to remember that I was in California, thousands of miles away from home, but it didn't take as long to remember the previous day. I jumped out of bed (with a quick scan to thankfully notice the absence of one Latino ghost) and raced into my own private bathroom to take a shower, recalling everything that Paul Slater had said about shifting, and hurrying, too, at the thought of seeing him again – even if it was at school. O god, don't remind me – how much I'm not looking forward to this whole, new school, new faces thing – although Paul wont be all that new… now will he. Right as I finished my many feminine procedures of getting ready to face the day, my mom knocked on the door and came into my room. (A/n OMG – I just noticed that there is a scar on my ankle – can someone please tell me where that came from????? – k- Sorry – to the story)

"Suzie honey, you're up. I usually wake the dead before I can manage to get you up, excited for school I see?" it was than that I became aware of just how weird it was too see me up this early with out someone actually waking me up. I glanced around the room, hoping that she wouldn't see me blushing, and that's when I noticed that my window was closed.

"Mom, did u close my window?" I know that I opened it last night before I went to bed, since I was so hot.

"No honey, I didn't"

"Huh, must have closed it in the night or something, but yeah, I'm excited for school. New life and everything, just like that talk that you were giving me yesterday." I didn't mention that talk did I? it was so pointless, but you have to give me some credit for listening – right? I wasn't about to tell her that the real reason I was excited to get to me new school was to see Paul. No way. I mean, yeah she knew about him, but it's better if she thinks I'm excited about school. Plus, I need time to admit it to myself – I mean how lame is it that I actually got up early, JUST to see a guy. Who am I and what did I do with Suze Simon – ha, Gina is going to freak. You all remember Gina, my one and only friend who said goodbye to me at the airport with my grandma, but well, yeah…

"Well. Andy made pancakes for breakfast, isn't this just great? They smell so delicious too."

"Yeah, we better watch out though, with all these meals he's cooking, we're destined to start gaining some pounds."

"o, don't even remind me, Suzie!" my mom said with a laugh, "o, and I'm going to take u to school today, so I can make sure they have all of your paperwork and stuff. But tomorrow and the rest of the year – Jake will be driving you." I rolled my eyes at the thought of spending time in a car with me three stepbrothers, not that doc was all that bad.

About an hour later I found myself sitting in the school office next to my mother. After eating a delicious breakfast mom and I headed for the mission academy, while dopey, sleepy and doc were still arguing about who was going to ride shot-gun to school that day. I was listening to the sound of a pen against paper as, what I assume to be the secretary wrote away what ever notes she was working on. We had already been in the office for who knows how long, now we were just waiting to meet the principal, joy to the world! I know from the fact that my mom kept checking her watch that she was late for work, but every time I whispered over to her that she could go, she refused.

I took interest in a statue of what I believe to be the Virgin Mary. It was actually kind of scary looking and the fact that someone actually might pray to that was beyond me, but hey, it's not my religion. A boy about my age sitting across from me obviously noticed my attention towards the statue because he broke the silence by saying "every time a virgin graduates from the mission academy, the statue is said to weep blood."

At my skeptical face he added "hey, it's true. My sister graduated here last here, and I swear I saw tears coming down her cheeks, and I also swear that my sister is adopted" that last part was somewhat of a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear, and apparently so did the secretary lady at the front desk since she shot the boy threatening looks. The whole scene was so funny that I couldn't help but laugh. (A/n – I give Meg Cabot credit for that thing – but it had to use – it fits in the story perfectly – so yeah)

I got the impression that this boy was obviously the class clown, and this secretary obviously dealt with him a lot, since even through those deadly glares that the secretary was shooting, he still managed a proud smile, and a soft chuckle here and there.

Less than a minuet latter the door to the principal's office opened, but the person who exited unquestionably was not the principal of Junipero Serra Mission Academy.

8888

Okay – I know that's short – but its like 2 in the morning, and I need sleep – and I want to get something up because it's been so long since I updated, yeah – more soon – pinky swear. I will write a longer chapter tomorrow – I hope, but I wont update until I get a good amount of reviews. so reviw people - even if u don't like it...

ps- did u guys see the new covers for the mediator THEY SUCK i mean, "haunted" was much better before - if u have not seen them then go to jennycarroll.com


	7. chapter 7

I thank all of you who reviewed. You support is great and inspiring! I slap my wrists for not making the last chapter longer – but I had to get it updated – so I'll make this one longer – promise…..

**CHAPTER 7**

I smiled as I recognized the tall dark and handsome teenager that exited from the principal's office. Paul Slater smiled back and spoke as he walked my way. "Looks like we found each other sooner than I thought we would." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, than turned to my mother. "Mrs. Ackerman, it's nice to see you again"

"Well, Mr. Slater, it seems that you're not going to have much trouble finding friends here." I looked around Paul to see a tall man that had to in his sixty's. He was tall with supper white hair, and by the look on the secretary lady's face to the left of him, he was quite a stud for his age. "You must be Susannah Simon. I'm Father Dominic, the principal of the Mission Academy." He said to me as he shook my hand. He had a firm grip and a big smile that sent out a comforting sensitivity about him "Mrs. Ackerman, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. I filled out all the paper work so Susannah should be ready to go. I'm afraid I'm running late for work, or else I would stay longer." I resisted the urge to role my eyes, since I had just, a few moments before, been trying to get my mom to go to work. I was just happy that she kept her mouth shut about the kiss. I know that she would be saying something about it when I got home tonight. She would definitely not let something like this pass.

"Susie," my mom said as she turned to give me a hug, "I'll see you latter tonight for dinner" I returned her hug and said goodbye to her.

What? She may be my mother, but that doesn't eliminate me from showing public affection towards her. I mean, how cruel would that be. This is, after all, the women who went through 12 hours of labor to deliver poor little old me. Okay, starting to get a little too dramatic for my self even.

"Paul, wait right here a minuet while I talk to Susannah in my office." He turned, motioning for me to fallow, and just then noticed the boy who mentioned the Virgin Mary statue earlier. "Mr. McTavish, don't tell me you got in trouble all ready, it's the first day of the new semester." (A/n – I don't have any of the mediator books with me – so I don't know if that is Adam's last name or not – I'm doing that from memory – so bare with me)

"What can I say? Sister Ernestine hates me." He pointed over to the secretary, who, judging from the scowl on her face was Sister Ernestine, and added in a low whisper so only father Dominic and I could here it, "personally I think she just needs a man in her life."

"I'll be having a talk with you after I get these students squared away" we went the rest of the way into his office where Father Dominic offered me a seat in front of his desk, and he took the one on the other side of it. "well, Susannah, I have here you schedule and your locker number. I think you'll be pleased to know that you have a couple classes with your… umm… friend out there." I couldn't help but get a small smile on my face. It was obvious that Father Dominic wasn't all too comfortable with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend scenario – if I could even call Paul my boyfriend – maybe poor old father Dom here has been a priest for too long? or maybe he just needs a girlfriend for himself?

"I'll show you your classes and the campus in a few minutes." Father Dominic continued, "but first I wanted to let you know that at any time when you feel like you need to talk to any one, you are welcome to come up here and talk to one of the staff- although I don't recommend sister Ernestine. She can get a little…spiteful sometimes."

"So Mr. McTavish (a/n-once again, sorry if I'm wrong) out there wasn't kidding when he said she hated him?" I asked, getting a little bit more comfortable in my surroundings, but not by much. Hey, I was in a principal's office – you get comfortable in one of those.

"well, sort of," Father Dominic answered, "but that's off subject. Now – we have your basic school rules, and dress code policy. As long as you dress modestly and you don't where jeans, you should be fine." I was already aware of the no jean rule. So I had worn beige Capri pants and a black blouse, and as for the dress modestly thing, how else would I dress? It's not like I would where a bikini to school or anything.

"I know your not part of any religion, but you are still welcome to come to the masses that our held in the chapel. Umm, do you have any questions that you would like to ask before I take you to your class?" I thought about asking him how many priests it took to screw in a light bulb, but I had the feeling he wouldn't take that on the same way that Gina did when I told her that joke so I just shook my head and said no.

We walked back out of the office to see Paul reading a novel and Mr. McTavish (A/n – someone has to tell me Adam's last name) making faces at Sister Ernestine while she wasn't looking. "Mr. Slater, Miss. Simmon, if you two will fallow me, I will show you where your homeroom is."

The three of us walked out of the office and into the school's breezeway. If you looked at it as a mission, and not as a school, it was actually kind of beautiful. It had a peaceful feel to it that only hundreds of years could add to a building, as long as there were no ghosts. Which also made me wonder, _where are all the ghosts? _I mean, surely some Indians had to have died here, and would want to stay after there death for some weird reason.

I was so in thought about the no-ghost setting that I hadn't realized that Paul had slipped his hand into mine, and that Father Dominic was a few feet in front of us, going on about the history of the place. When I did notice these things, I had a sudden impression that we were on some private tour around the church, but the sensation was gone as soon as it came since Father Dominic stopped suddenly, and opened one of the doors leading into a classroom.

"Mrs. Williams, we have a new student…" glancing inside I noticed a plumb middle-age women with short dark brown hair telling off a student in the front row. She reminded me of the obsessive murderer lady in the Steven King movie, _Misery._ She stopped immediately on hearing Father Dom's voice and turned to him. That was when I got a glance at the student she had been yelling at. Instantaneously, I started praying that I wouldn't get this class, because even if it was just 20 minuets of home room. It would be twenty minuets to much to spend with Dopey. I knew that Brad was a sophomore, same class as me, so I knew I had a good chance of having some classes with him. But still, I would rather eat a nun's tookus through a convent gate than share a class with that f…"

"Paul Slater has just moved here from Seattle and has you as your homeroom teacher. So I trust you can take it from here." THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! – Immature, I know, but hey. I don't want to have to deal with that moron. It's hard enough spending dinner with him.

"I'll see you later Suze." Paul said, giving my hand a quick squeeze, and then heading into his homeroom. I never would have guessed that the next time I would see Paul, I would have made discoveries that would change my life forever, and I would take actions that would make me the most popular girl in the sophomore class, but hey, only four more periods untill i would finally realize that my life here in california was going to be a life that i had never imagined for the me, Susannah Simon, the mediator freak.

That was still short – but it was longer than the previous chapter. Ok I need to ask a favor – I need Adam's last name – that is driving me crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I refuse to update till I get it – so someone tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o - and in my opinion - this is a little slow right now - me bored just writing it - so i'm going to try to get more action in it next chap- just answer the adam thing, and we'll know if theres action or not... yeah byebye

sky


	8. chapter 8

_Thanks once again to all those who reviewed – I'm trying to ignore points that were already in the actual book- unless Paul makes some sort of appearance that changes it – but I will try to do a quick review of book things – just for those people who have never read the mediator – which if there is anyone like that reading this – why are you reading stuff out of a section that you haven't actually read the book – makes no sense to me – yet I know people do it… so on with the chap._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CHAPTER 8:

"Hi Suze!" I waved to yet another person who obviously knew me, yet I didn't know who in the world she was. It had been like this ever since my history class. Apparently threatening the most popular girl in the sophomore class made you pretty popular yourself. At least with all the geeks and that's exactly what that girl was, a geek. But hey, I couldn't complain. At least I was popular in some social class.

"I see what you mean." Paul said with a slight laugh as we both waved back. When the girl blushed, I knew that it was due to the hot guy that was actually giving her some attention, without making fun of her. I had told Paul all about the incident in my history class, and he had gotten a real kick out of it.

"My own little wonder woman: Fights ghosts, and protects the geeks from the popular." He had joked, but lightened it with a quick kiss, while none of nuns or novices was looking. (A/n, none of the nuns – how weird is that?)

"Hey Suze, over here!" glancing around to see who was calling, I barely missed the white haired, and skinned girl who was being pulled down from a bench by someone I couldn't see.

"Its Cee Cee, the albino chick I was telling you about. I'm guess I should go over there to say hi, do you want to come or have you found someone else you would rather hang out with?" I found my self praying that he would stay with me. I wasn't in the mood to hang out with a bunch of geeks, not after everything that had happened today, but I would do it any way.

"the only person I've found so far, I'm already hanging out with, and I think that I'll stay with that person, if she doesn't mind" it took me a second to realize he was talking about me, but when he did I was fast to answer, with out sounding too desperate.

"I think I can manage having someone like you around."

We walked over to where Cee Cee was and she immediately started introductions. I don't know if she really intended for me to remember everyone's name, but I guess I should try.

"Hey Suze, who's your friend? He's new too isn't he, I saw him in the office this morning." The boy who said this, I recognized as the same boy from the office this morning, the same one who mentioned the statue, Mr. McTavish as Father Dom had called him, but Adam as Cee Cee had introduced him.

"Oh, yeah. This is Paul Slater." I said, sensing from Paul that these people were definitely not the type of people he would usually hang out with.

"Well, you two were a little fast to hook up weren't you?" Adam asked boldly, seeing that we were holding hands. "We've know each other longer than you think." Paul said, speaking for the first time since we got here. (A/n – there's a pwetty blue jay in front of me eating the berries off the bushes – don't you just love the woods?)

"Suze, tell us about how you threatened Debbie Mancuso." said a girl. I think her name was Rebecca or something like that.

"It's not that big of a deal, really." I said trying not to laugh. I mean, because of me our class had an extra essay due tomorrow.

"Are you kidding, Suze? You were awesome." Cee Cee said with great enthusiasm.

"All I did was threaten to break her finger." I still didn't get the big deal, but obviously it was since Cee Cee went into a detailed description of what had happened. When Paul started chuckling at the sight before him and how easily this group of people was entertained, I elbowed him in the stomach, which got him to be quiet, but I could still feel his body trembling from holding in his laughter. 

It was near the end of Cee Cee's story, and lunch, that I saw her. She was concentrating hard on something, and when I looked in the direction that she was looking, and saw a group of seniors. I noticed my step-brother Sleepy and another guy with slumped shoulders standing next to him. I knew that this guy was Bryce Martinsen. Everyone around school was talking about him… and his ex-girlfriend, who had apparently killed herself over Christmas Vacation. I knew that his ex was Heather, the same girl, or at least the ghost of the same girl, that was staring at him now, or at least I thought she was staring at him.

It was than that I noticed the post nearest Bryce that was holding up the breezeway was shaking. It took me only a few seconds to figure out that Heather was shacking it, and judging from the way it was moving, and the look on her face, it was going to fall and it would land right on top of Bryce.

It was instinct that brought me over there as fast as I could. Next think I know I'm throwing myself onto Bryce to get him out of the way of falling debris as the Post came crashing down to where Bryce, just seconds ago was standing.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings: the unnatural silence, the dust floating in the air, and the cotton shirt underneath me.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on top of a very firm chest. I slowly started getting off, to make sure that I hadn't broken anything. Since there was no sudden pain, I knew everything was clear. "Are you okay?" I asked Bryce after seeing that he was still lying there, looking at me as if I were an angel fallen from heaven,

"You, you saved my life." He stumbled, than started getting up.

"What happened here." It was Sister Ernestine, obviously frantic about getting a law suit. I didn't even bother answering her. I mean any one could see that the post just fell right? Well, anyone who isn't a mediator or a shifter that is. "Every one, get to your classes" Sister Ernestine yelled.

All the sudden the silence was gone and everyone was whispering to their friends about what had just happened. I glanced back at Bryce who was still looking pretty pallid. Without even thinking, I started brushing off his chest. "You should probably get cleaned up."

"Why don't both of you go up to the nurse and get checked out." I hadn't even realized that Father Dominic had gotten out here, but it only figured he would.

"I'm fine; I think I just want to go to class." Bryce said in a daze. What a dope. He has an excuse to get out of class, but he passes, what is this guy on. I guess I can't blame him though. He DID almost die today.

I looked up at Father Dominic, trying to tell him through my eyes that I needed to talk to him. He got the message. "Susannah, I want to talk to you a minuet in my office, to find out what happened. Go along, I'll see you there." He walked off to have a word with some of the novices and Sister Ernestine.

That's when I remembered Paul. Where was he? You would think he would be over here making sure I was alright. Glancing around, I almost missed the tall guy pushing his way through the crowds to get to me. Paul was out of breath, and looked like he had just gone to hell and back.

Okay, maybe the adrenaline surging through my blood was making me exaggerate a little, but I know for sure I wasn't exaggerating that cut and bruise forming on his lip.

"What did you do to yourself?" I asked as he caught up to me. He pulled my arm and made me start walking with him. "We need to find some place private to talk." He said, and than I knew that it was about Heather. _Did she do that to him?_

"Father Dominic's office. He's meeting me there and if I don't show, he'll get worried." I said, forgetting that I had left one certain part of my day out when talking to Paul today at Lunch.

"No, he'll come in eventually and he might hear some part of the conversation. What did you hit you head when you two fell or something?"  He said, acting like I had just suffered major brain damage. But hey, he didn't' know, you cant blame him.

"Trust me on this, Paul. I'll explain everything when we get there." We walked there fast, avoiding everyone's glances and whispers. When we go here, Paul shut the door, turned to me with his arms crossed and said "explain"

"Well," I said as I flopped into one of the chairs at Father Dominic's Desk. Suddenly I was feeling Exhausted. "as you can see, I left a small part of my day out." I started and continued after Paul nodded his head. "After Father Dominic and I left you at your class room, we went to my locker. This was Heather's old locker, before she… before she--"

"Killed herself?" Paul suggested? I nodded my head, than continued. "Well, she was pretty mad that I was taking her locker, so she made herself present. Father Dominic tried to--"

"Wait.  Father Dominic? He's a mediator than?" I nodded my head. "That's why I said it was safe here. So unless you want to keep your powers a secret, we can stay here." Paul paused for a second and than nodded his head.

"So, as I was saying, Father Dominic tried to talk to her, but she just got mad, and called me a bitch. Of course I got mad too, so punched her, and she went flying into my locker, which is now broken, then she dematerialized."

Paul started laughing and shaking his head. "That explains a lot."

"What?" I asked

"After you went to get that guy out of the way, I went after Heather. I got to her right before she dematerialized. I pulled her to where no one could see us, and she was yelling something the whole time about stupid mediators. After I found a vacant hallway I questioned her. I basically got out that she had killed herself because some guy named Bryce wouldn't be with her, and now that she's dead, she wants Bryce to be gone too. So he can feel the same pain that she feels. Am I right when I'm guessing that the guy you pushed over was Bryce?"

"Yeah, he was--" I was interrupted by the door opening. Father Dominic came in already talking, unaware of Paul's presence.

"Susannah, what on earth happened out…Mr. Slater, why aren't you in your class?" Father Dom asked as soon as he became aware of Paul.

"The same reason Suze isn't" he said simply, so I elaborated for him, well aware that Paul wasn't too thrilled about this. I think it was my Shifter senses that were telling me that Paul was none too thrilled about having to tell this old priest about his powers. 

"Paul here knows about Heather, yes, he's a mediator too." I said after I saw the Father's eyes go wide with question. Only after I confirmed his suspicions did he say something.

"Oh my heavens! In all my life, I have never, never met another mediator, and today, I meet two. Who would have guessed? How many of us do you think there are out there?" Ohmygod, it was like a kid seeing the real Santa Clause, this mediator business must be pretty important to him, I wonder what he would do if he found out about shifters…

"There aren't many, but there's enough" Paul said. Something gave me the impression that he didn't like Mediators all too much, and that same something turned on tones of warning bells. But of course little ole' me ignored them, which would be something I would come to regret latter.

"Umm, u guys, yeah, we have more important things to do here. So can I suggest that we get back on focus, i.e. Heather!"

"Oh, yes, your right, Susannah. So that was Heather out there, who pushed the post over." I nodded my head and Father Dom shook his. "I really can't see how such a sweet girl could try a stunt like that; maybe it was just an accident."

Paul snorted at Father Dominic's assumptions. "Excuse me Father, but I had a little talk with Heather, and she's pretty hooked on ending someone's life."

"You don't say. Who in the world would she ever want to kill, and why?" I sighed and shook my head. Priests, they only see the good in everyone.

"She's mad at her ex-boyfriend, Bryce Martinsen, so it's probably the only thing that makes sense to her." I said, trying to explain, the best way I knew how, what would cause some one to murder, to a man of god.

"I'll try talking to her again. Maybe I can talk some sense into her and make her change her mind." Father Dom said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Paul said, putting his hand to his mouth. I figured Heather had given that to him, but I hadn't mentioned it, you know, don't want to hurt a guy's pride by rubbing it in his face that he got decked by a girl "last time I did that, she nearly knocked me out, and all I did was mention that I was a friend of Suze."

"Oh, Paul, I'm so sorry. I figured Heather did that, but I didn't know it was because of me." I said, filling really guilty all the sudden.

"It's not your fault Susannah." Paul said as he gave my hand a quick squeeze, than turned back to Father Dominic, "we need to warn Bryce somehow or at least get him out of the school until we can get this taken care of." Father Dom walked around the desk and sat down in his chair with a sigh.

"I'm afraid you might be right." He finally said.

"Umm, how exactly are we going to get him out of here? What are we going to do? Go up to him and say 'hey, you know your ex, yeah the one who killed her self a short while ago? Yeah well she sort of came back as a ghost and now she wants you dead?'"

"We're not that stupid, Suze." Paul mumbled with a slight glare my way. Umm does this count as our first fight as a couple? Just curious.

"Father Dominic, is it possible at all to get him suspended at all?" Paul suggested. Father Dominic looked up with his eyebrows raised. "Unless being in the way while a breeze way starts to fall is all the sudden against school policy, I think not." Father Dominic said.

Paul nodded his head, and finally sat down in the chair next to me as we all began to think of a way to get Bryce out of the school. We sat in silence for about five minuets at what time Father Dominic shot his head back up.

"I have the perfect idea."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There, I wrote a long chapter for a change. And crap – I thought it was only nine, guess its eleven o'clock instead – o well.

Okay, so tell me what you did and didn't like – tell me your suggestion and your criticism – heck man, just say HI if you want. All I'm asking is that you review – I like to write my stories so my readers like it  - so tell me what needs to be done.

PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON :D

-sky


	9. la di da di da chapter 9

_I'm so happy, my hair is finally on its way back to blond. Not that any of you care – thank you all for the reviews – **Lolly****- **I'm going to make her different from the book, but I definitely WILL NOT let her sleep with Paul (Suze, maybe – but not her, that was just…wrong, and I'll never forgive you for that) – I didn't notice any other questions out there, so if there are any, then ask…also Jesse should make an appearance this chapter, but it will be real quick – his role becomes more important later on, so… read on folks…._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 9 **_(wow, I've come so far – heee heeee, okay, outburst, sorry_)

"No way! Not only is that gross and wrong, but that is against all humanly nature! I mean, come one father Dom, what happened to that 'No Violence' talk that you gave me earlier?" Paul was still sitting in the chair next to me, with a boyish smile on his face, and Father Dominic was sitting across form me, with a smile on his face, obviously thinking that his idea was the best thing on the planet at the moment, holding a little vile of, get this, lice. No joke here. He wanted to put LICE in Bryce Martinsen's hair. That perfect hair. I'm sorry, but when

(a/n – I know I should use something different – but I loved the lice, it's so original, yet so different, so I kept it, hope you all don't mind – if ya do, then say so, and I'll rewrite this section, no questions ask – I'll still try to make it a little different though)

"Suze, it's the perfect way to get him out of the school, think about it, he'll be gone for like a week or two, just the amount of time needed to get Heather gone." Paul said. Next thing I know, Paul and the so called 'Good Father' were plotting a way to destroy Bryce's perfect hair. And it was perfect, I should know. I had been so close to it. It was-

Oh, shut up Suze, you have Paul remember.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled "there has to be some other way."

"Well, do you have anymore ideas, Susannah?" Father Dominic asked with his eyebrows raised.

I sat there and thought for a second, determined to find a better idea. Only one thought came to me, and I already knew it was a no.

"We could exorcize her." I said with a shrug of the shoulders. Father Dom's reactions were immediate.

"Absolutely not! That is unorthodox. A ghost needs to choose to leave on her own free will. I will not force Heather to leave-"

I didn't hear the rest of the priest's words. I was looking at Paul. He had a weird smug look on his face, and I knew immediately what he was thinking.

"Umm, Father Dominic?" Paul interrupted, "why don't you let Suze and I talk to Heather, we might be able to convince her to move on, you know, from a teen's point of view. She might listen to us. Then, if that doesn't work, we can use the lice tomorrow."

"I think we should try that." I chimed in, "I mean, what's better than a little girl talk? And Paul can be my body guard if things start to get a little out of control."

Father Dominic looked at the two of us, and then sighed as if coming to a decision. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try this." He stuck out his finger and started pointing at us, to make sure we understood his next words. "but under no circumstances are you to perform an exorcism. I want both of you to promise me you won't do so unless you have my consent, which you don't have so at the moment."

After Paul and I both promised, Father Dominic glanced down at his watch. "Well, aren't the two of you lucky? The last period of the day just started. Suze, why don't you go wait outside for a minuet, I need to ask Paul a question. Then I'll send both of you off to class at the same time, if I remember correctly, the two of you have that same class together."

I left Father Dom's office and sat down in one of the chairs next to his door. I sensed more than saw someone sitting next to me. I glanced up to see Bryce sitting down next to me. Umm, shouldn't he be back in class?

"So," he said "does my guardian angel have a name?" okay, so that was one of the lamest pickup lines I had ever heard, but it was so cute.

"Susannah Simon." I said as I stuck my hand to meet his in a greeting. He looked at me a second, than asked "your Jake's new step-sister, aren't you?" wow, do you mean to tell me that Sleepy actually talks about me? That he actually talks at all?

I nodded my head, suddenly a little uncomfortable. "Hey Susie," I managed a small polite smile as I corrected the use of the name that only my dear little mother is allowed to use. "It's Suze."

"Oh, right, Suze," he said "would you want to go out to dinner on Friday?" wow that was shocking. Ha, Gina would be flipping out, not that Bryce is her type or anything, but still, there's a senior in front of me, a HOT senior, mind you, asking me out.

Remembering Paul I replied, "Sorry, but I can't"

He frowned a little, and than perked up, in a manly sort of way I mean, "how about Saturday?" okay, I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"No, you misunderstood, I mean I can't-" before I could finish, Paul walked out the office and saw the two of sitting there and frowned. Paul held out his hand and helped me out of the seat. "What's going on here?" he asked. All the sudden the mood in the room changed, and I got the sudden picture of two wolves fighting over the position as Alpha Male and over the Alpha Female, me.

"Nothing really, Bryce just asked me out, so I was declining his offer." At least now I would get a better idea about how Paul felt about me, and of course, I was right on target, when Paul took my hand and started pulling me towards what I assumed was our next class, hey I still hadn't looked at my schedule, so I wasn't to sure where we were going. "Come on," Paul said, "we're going to be late." Paul turned his head and looked Bryce straight in the eyes. "You better stay away from girl."

"I didn't know she was taken, dude." Bryce said in defense as we exited the school office. Once we noticed that no one was around Paul started talking.

"Okay, so I figure all we have to do is shift Heather in to the Shadowland, if she doesn't go willingly of course. If we do have to shift her, than all we do is tell Father Dominic that she moved on, that we succeeded. We leave out everything about shifting. No offense to the priest, but I'm not about to tell him I'm a shifter, and I'm not letting on to any of my other powers."

"When are we going to do all of this?" I asked.

Paul stopped, thinking about something. Finally he said "we'll have to do it in the night, so we won't have an audience, but," I caught what he was saying, resisting the need to laugh I cut in before he could finish what he was saying.

"I've snuck out of the house plenty of times, it shouldn't be a problem." I saw eyebrows rise, and knew that I probably startled him a little with that. "I've been kicking ghost butt since I could walk, most of the time I would have to sneak out at night to do so. It shouldn't be that much of a shock."

"Now that's my type of girl." Paul said before he bent down and gave me kiss. Unfortunately we had a class to attend, and he knew it.

"So, is one o'clock a good time?" I asked right outside of our next class, English with Mr. Baits, as Paul had told me.

"Sounds find to me, do you want me to drive you home after school, and we can find a safe place where I can pick you up?"

"Yeah, now, we got a language to learn." I said and rolled my eyes at myself for making such a lame joke, but to my relief, Paul did laugh.

I dropped my books on my bed, thinking about all the homework I had to do and trying to forget about tonight to actually accomplish some of it. First day at my new school and I was already behind. It figures, right?

I plopped down on a vacant spot on my bed, and pulled my geometry book onto my lap. My school back in New York was a couple chapters behind, so I had a bit of catching up to do. No slacking off for little old me. I managed to get half way through a chapter before he came.

"You shouldn't trust him, Susannah." I was so absorbed in the current math problem, that I hadn't even noticed that Jesse had materialized into the room. So of course it startled me enough to let out a scream. Before I could even respond to Jesse, my door had opened.

"Susie, are you all right?" it's touching how much my mom cared, but now wasn't the time.

"I'm fine mom, I just saw a mouse." Of course, Brad had come to see what the commotion was about, seeing that his room was right next door. Upon hearing the mouse comment, he started cracking up.

"You mean to tell me that the all mighty Suze is scared of a little tiny mouse?" Dopey asked, still laughing.

"Brad, that's enough." Andy said walking into the hallway, obviously hearing about the mouse. "I guess I'll have to set up some traps. Did you see which way it went?"

Great, one ghost materializes in to my room, and what do I get? A family mouse hunt. Isn't my life just swell?

"It went into the bathroom, but do you think we could reschedule the mouse hunt to a latter date, I have a lot of homework to do."

"Hey Jake," Brad called "you'll never guess this." Dopey went racing downstairs, obviously to tell Sleepy about my "mouse fear"

"Brad, don't make me take your speakers away." Andy called after him. "We'll look for the mouse later. Dinner will be ready in fifteen." With that he was gone, leaving me with my mom, and Jesse, but since no one can see him right now, lets not count him.

"Susie, this doesn't have anything to do with-" I knew where she was going. With me being a freak. "It was a mouse mom, honest." I said, saving her the trouble. She nodded her head, and retreated.

I turned myself back to Jesse, and glared.

"It is not nice to lie, Susannah." You have to be kidding me.

"What did you expect me to say? 'Oh, sorry about that, I just got a little startled by the ghost of a cowboy that wont leave my room.' I don't think so"

"I'm not a cowboy." Jesse said sternly.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"So your parents don't know about your powers. Why?" ok, can someone say nosy?

"Umm, first off, that's parent. My father knows perfectly well about my powers. And second off, you can stay out of my life."

"Okay, if that's how you feel."

"That's how I feel." I said in an even tone, crossing my hands over my chest to prove my point. There was a few seconds of silence, and than I remembered the first thing that Jesse had said.

"Who shouldn't I trust?" I asked, suddenly a little wary.

Jesse just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Why should I tell you Susannah? You want me to stay out of your life." I hate it when people twist my words like that, but then again, that is what I said.

I sighed, realizing I would get no where if I didn't make some sort of peace with this ghost. "Okay, how about this? When it comes to my safety you can bug in as much as you want, but in return you have to allow me to ask questions to find out what's holding you back."

He seemed to think about this for a moment. Than he shrugged saying "it is fine with me, Querida." There goes that Spanish thing again.

"And don't call me any of those names in Spanish." I watched a small smile crawl on to his face, and noticed, not for the first time might I add, that he was pretty cute for a dead guy. Almost cuter than Paul. "Now who it that I shouldn't trust?"

His smile went upside down into a frown of concern. "Paul." say what? "He's evil, Susannah. You must stay away from him." Okay, now that got me laughing. Paul? Evil?

"Susannah, please. I have been around for a long time, and I've never felt anything that evil."

"Yeah, right, thanks for the laugh, I needed that Jesse. But really, Paul wouldn't hurt a fly" I said, my voice full of confidence.

"I would not be too sure about that. Some are very good at masking there true selves. I don't like this Paul."

"Yeah, you and a bunch of other guys. Gees, Jesse, you sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"Just be careful around him, Querida."

"Hey, how do I know that you're not the one that I need to be careful of?" I asked, but before I could get an answer, my door swung open.

"Are you talking to your self?" Sleepy asked as he poked his head in to my room.

"God Jake, don't you knock?"

"Sorry, but dinner's ready." I got up and fallowed my new step-brother out to the hallway, and almost missed hearing Jesse say. "I'd never hurt you, Querida" but there was nothing I could say to him about that, because of the blond surfer in front of me, completely un aware of the ghost haunting my room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay, so how did ya like? Questions? Comments? Concerns? - than review

None of the above? – review any way.

Go on, press that mauve colored button that Lolly wont let me call purple.


End file.
